Begal?
by Ricchi
Summary: Niatnya Hyuuga Hinata hanya ingin pulang dengan tenang dan selamat sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau—"A-ano ... kau begal 'kan? Tolong ambil saja motorku dan tinggalkan aku, hiks ..."—begal berambut kuning mengacaukan ketenangannya? /AU, OS, Nista/ Mind to RnR? ;3


.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and NARUTO itself are_ _Masashi Kishimoto's_ _but this story is purely_ _mine._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _undeteccable typo(s), pendek, minim konflik, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Begal?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tidak menyukai ini. Dia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali _amethyst_ -nya melirik kaca spion kanan yang menampilkan sebuah refleksi sesosok manusia yang juga sedang mengendarai motor.

Normal, 'kan? _Well_ , seharusnya. Seharusnya memang tak ada masalah karena ini jalanan umum dan siapa saja boleh melewatinya. Lantas, kenapa?

Catat, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Itu artinya anak-anak di bawah umur sudah bersembunyi di balik selimut mereka dan para orang dewasa mungkin saja sudah beristirahat dalam kamar nyaman mereka.

Kembali pada Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga ini. Tadi gadis cantik usia tujuh belas ini habis mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Yamanaka Ino bersama dengan Haruno Sakura dan Tenten. Saking nistanya tugas kelompok mereka—yang hanya dikerjakan tiga puluh persen dengan niat dan sisanya berakhir menggosip— baru selesai tadi. Mereka lupa waktu dan mungkin ini adalah hadiah kecil dari Tuhan sebelum Hinata benar-benar kena semburan dari orangtua dan sepupunya.

Sudah dari tadi Hinata merasa orang berambut kuning dengan motor _sport_ besar itu berada di belakangnya. Hinata ambil jalur kiri dia mengikuti. Hinata ambil kanan, dia pun masih setia mengekor. Kejadian ini terus terulang sejak Hinata keluar dari gang rumah Ino.

Angin malam yang dingin menusuk pori-pori kulit putihnya. Biasanya dia menikmati momen menyetir motornya sambil bersenandung kecil di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun, kali ini lain ceritanya. Karena mendadak hal yang sedang hangat dibicarakan orang itu terngiang di kepalanya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Tentu saja perbincangan hangat soal begal yang sedang marak menyerang perempuan. Oke, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya mulai melompat dengan tempo tak wajar. Dia melirikkan netranya lagi ke spion dan masih mendapati pemandangan yang sama. Orang itu masih berada di belakangnya.

Bayangkan. Manusia dengan rambut kuning dan motor besar ... sudah jelas imej preman-preman tukang begal 'kan? Gawat. Sekarang Hinata panik, dia menambah kekuatan gas dari motor _matic_ -nya. Dia harus cepat sampai ke rumahnya dengan aman, selamat, sehat, sentosa, sejahtera, dan makmur. Mau disate oleh satu keluarganya pun tak masalah!

Hinata bernapas lega saat dirasa jaraknya dengan preman tadi sudah cukup jauh. Hei, bahkan dia sudah tak bisa melihatnya dari kaca spion motornya! Itu berarti ... dia selamat 'kan?

Tempo jantungnya yang rasanya ingin copot mulai normal sebagaimana mestinya. Dalam hati Hinata tetap melantunkan serentetan doa pada Kamisama agar senantiasa diberi keselamatan.

Sayangnya ... kurang mempan. Waktunya untuk bernapas lega sudah habis. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat suara motor sport yang berisik mulai mengalun masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dari spionnya terlihat preman kuning tadi menyusulnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Gadis berambut panjang itu rasanya ingin menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tapi masih berusaha ditahan.

Hinata berusaha menambah kecepatan motornya tapi dia sendiri sudah tak bisa lebih dari enam puluh. Ini saja sudah terlalu gila, lebih dari enam puluh bisa terbang motor bersama dengan nyawanya!

Sudah sebisa mungkin gadis kelas dua SMA itu mempertahankan kecepatan motornya tapi sayang dia terlalu takut sehingga ia malah memperlambat laju motornya. Tebak, seseorang baru saja mengambil celah.

 _Ckiiiiit_!

Rasanya suara rem motor yang baru saja ia dengar sejuta kali lebih mengerikan dibanding _sfx_ film horor sekalipun. Preman dengan rambut kuning berhasil menyalip motornya dan menghalangi jalan Hinata sehingga Hinata dengan refleks mengerem motornya mendadak. Gadis itu 'kan tak mau ada korban di sini ... dan oh bagus. Laki-laki itu sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Ups. Dalam hati, Hinata merutuki kebodohannya. Ia menelan _saliva_ -nya takut-takut.

Laki-laki itu justru malah turun dari motor besarnya, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis yang masih komat-kamit menyebut nama Kamisama sembari memohon ampunan-Nya sebelum nyawanya diambil.

Pemuda itu melepas _helm_ yang membungkus kepala Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap _amethyst_ perempuan itu dengan iris _blue saphire_ -nya.

"Tolong jangan ambil nyawaku ... ambil saja motorku, aku janji tak akan melapor polisi. Kumohon," pinta Hinata yang matanya masih basah karena air mata. Jantungnya sudah keluar dari tempatnya.

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu mendaratkan telunjuknya ke pipi Hinata, menghapus sisa air mata perempuan itu. Kemudian ia memamerkan cengiran jenakanya.

 _Glek_.

Sayang sekali, dalam sudut pandang Hinata ... dia nampak seperti om-om mesum yang sedang nyengir _pedo_.

"Jangan ambil keperawananku, tolong ...," tuturnya lirih dengan segenap hati. Duh, ia ingin menangis lagi.

"Hah?" Kedua alis laki-laki ini tampak menyatu, tawanya nyaris keluar. Dia berusaha tetap terlihat _cool_ di depan Hyuuga Hinata.

" _A_ - _ano_ ... kau begal 'kan? Tolong ambil saja motorku dan tinggalkan aku, _hiks_ ..."

 _Smirk_ aneh kemudian terformasi pada wajah rubahnya, "Iya, benar! Aku begal- _ttebayo_!"

Tangis Hinata pecah, " _Hiks_ , _hiks_ , silakan begal motorku. Tolong jangan begal nyawa dan keperawananku, _hiks_ ...," tuturnya dengan suara bindeng, berusaha menstabilkan napas. Neji- _nii_ ... _tasuketeee_! Hinata sudah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

 _Cup_

Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah membelai bibir Hinata pelan. Dia melotot horor saat melihat tak ada lagi jarak antara wajahnya dengan si laki-laki anonim yang Hinata asumsikan sebagai begal itu. Jantungnya berdetak memberi sensasi aneh yang menjalar sampai ke perut.

Beberapa detik kemudian si preman mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku tak ingin membegal motor dan nyawamu- _ttebayo_."

Berarti dia benar-benar ingin membegal keperawanan Hinata 'kan? Astaga. Hinata speechless,"K-k-kau ..."

Laki-laki itu memamerkan lagi cengirannya. Tapi kali ini dia terlihat berbeda. Apa Hinata baru saja kena _pelet_? Kok tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa sangat panas? Ah ini pasti efek ciuman tadi!

"Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo!"

Preman kuning yang ternyata bernama Naruto ini mendaratkan bibirnya sekilas lagi ke kening Hinata. Ia berucap kembali, "Aku akan membegal hatimu, bersiaplah Hinata-chan!"

Panas. Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia tak kuat. Pandangannya mengabur sebelum akhirnya ...,

 _Bruk._

Tubuhnya ambruk di tempat. Astaga, Hinata baru saja bertemu dengan begal mesum. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan nasib Hinata besok, lusa, dan seterusnya dari begal mesum ini.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

.

A/N: Hai, random sangat astagaa :') saya lagi stress part 2. Mau lanjutin MC mentok karena lagi depresi mikirin urusan RL saya yang bener-bener lagi kacau. Saya sedih dan galau banget huhuhu :'( Ahiya, maaf banget yaa yang nungguin MC saya ;_;

Btw, ini NaruHina pertama saya :') maaf saya menistakan mereka wkwk OOC pula x'D /digeplak.

Oke saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya buat baca fiksi saya :) berminat buat meninggalkan jejak? ;3

.

 **omake**

.

"Hoi, Sakura-chan! Katanya kau ingin mengenalkanku dengan Hinata-chan? Mana? Kok PHP? Aku 'kan sudah mengantarmu ke rumah Ino," Uzumaki Naruto mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada oknum menyebalkan yang memberinya janji palsu.

"Hei Naruto, kau berisik seperti _knalpot_ -mu deh. Aku ingin kerja kelompok, bukan menjodohkanmu dengan Hinata, _shannaro_!" balas perempuan berambut merah muda itu setelah turun dari motor besar milik sahabat kuningnya.

"Cih, _pehape_ seperti biasanya." Naruto merotasikan kedua matanya.

"Kalau mau mendapatkan hati Hinata-chan ya usaha dong. Kerjaanmu itu hanya men- _stalk_ , Naruto. Nanti setelah kami selesai temui dia, dong! Perkenalkan dirimu secara _gentle_! Motor saja yang _digedein_ tapi nyalinya payah."

Naruto berusaha menyerap perkataan menyebalkan dari temannya. Ya, Sakura itu temannya sejak kecil. Mereka bertetangga dan beda sekolah. Makanya saat melihat Hinata bermain ke rumah Sakura, Naruto langsung terpikat. _Bah_ , klise.

"Baik. Aku akan menunggunya dan menjaganya saat pulang nanti. Kalau bisa sekalian kenalan, ehehe."

 _Well_ , niat Naruto sebenarnya baik. Hanya 'menjaga' Hinata selama di jalan pulang tapi nampaknya dia berhasil membuat Hinata malah gagal paham. Efek _stalker_ , sih.

.

:v

.


End file.
